mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain/Gallery
Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.LEGO.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products. Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel FlainWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site..png|On the new LEGO site. Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site 2..png|On the new LEGO site (closer photo). flain shuff volectro.png FlainLEGOThumb.png Flain animination.gif Artwork Mixels.com Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. Flain and da logo.jpg|Flain under the Mixels Logo flain frosticon cubit.png|Flain with a Infernite/Frosticon Cubit. MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg|YEAH! Whah.png|Flain when unmixable Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio FrontFlain.png SideFlain.png Flain_is_a_volcano.png flain ups.png Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Flain with the whole Infernites tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site Coconapple dyxNg7.gif|Poor Flain. (click for animation) Bully Zorch.jpg|Not listening Crossed Arms.jpg|Grr WTF.png C 23.jpg C 22.jpg C 21.jpg C 20.jpg C 19.jpg C 2.jpg C 1.jpg Cookironi All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Nothing like a good snack! Cookironi Leader.png Let me load you up.png Flain enjoying cookironis.jpg We've got plenty.jpg|Here ya go! Flain.jpg Whut.png GAAAAA.png So much fun.jpg Hot Lava Shower Infernites HLS.jpg|Vulk has problems with the lava shower a lot. Hot Lava Shower.jpg|Flain's the smart one. Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Whoa. Head topper.jpg|Cool! Unlit head and jet boosters.png|Flain's head unlit. Nixels NixelsEp.jpg|Looks like someone is ready for a swim in the pool. Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|Seismo's excited about the new lava slide! NixelsEp2.jpg|Everyone knows that Flain loses his cool when he sees a Nixel. Flain Smirk.jpg|Let's get started! AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|OH SHNIXEL! Oh no.jpg|THE CUBIT! Oh yeah.jpg|Let's mix it up a notch. Get out of my face.jpg|This hurts What the!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Welcome.png Find the cubit.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg ElectricShock.jpg Flain help.jpg Murp Murp11.jpg|Well this is great! Murp4.jpg|Don't be a baby, Krader! Murp1.jpg|How are they going to get across that river? Murp2.jpg|We'll get there eventually Flain and Krader.png Woah..png Why am i smiling.png SUPER FUNS!.png Sometime work sometime no.png Gots da cubit.png GOTTA PEE.png Rockball Flain wants to play.jpg|I'm not joking, guys! Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg|New game MIXELBALL! Sorry Flain.jpg|Don't be a wimp! Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg|Snap! Almost had it! Running Flain.jpg|Oh no... NewGameMixelball.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Rockbaal.jpg|Rockball! OhYouSerious.jpg|Oh, you serious? IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg Well um.jpg Rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg Snow Half-Pipe Sledding time.png|Sledding! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Nice Mix! ItsTheBomb.jpg|Frozen Flain and Krader Next.png First.png ICE HALFPIPE.png Fang Gang Log Toss No Log Toss.jpg|"No more log, no more Log Toss!" Oof.jpg|Ouch! GAH! classy.png|Flain and Slumbo listening to some music OhNoACubit.jpg FGLT9.png FGLT8.png Six points.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png MIX!!!.jpeg|Flain and Teslo about to Mix! Hide!.png Now's a good time.png These ballowns are ready.png Murp Romp Woah!.jpg MagnifoVision.png Really.jpg Calling All Mixels AppIcon.jpg|Flain's Icon Flain yeah!��.jpg Flain_01.jpg Ugh!.jpg WUT.jpg|Huh? now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Icon Flain.png Flain CAM.jpg|Flain's sprite Mirror Video WhatsThatRightThere.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 20.43.10.png Ah.png Legovasion.png Pre-Release LotsaBeta.jpg|Beta designs for Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, and Shuff. Miscellaneous Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Just some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg|Oh yeah! Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Flain Artwork 2.png Trasparent WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Flain when upset Watch Mixels, OR FACE MY WRATH.png Flain's_back.jpg|Flain's back flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg super mixel fan time.png Flain uh huh yeah uh vector by thedrksiren-d7v41gy.png|Flain's rocking out! Flain ah ha i got you vector by thedrksiren-d7mb9xq.png|Side view of Flain. other logo for series 1.png Mixels_volume_1.png Flain With a Sunflower.png|A sticker of Flain holding a sunflower. lets fly.png some mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Seismo|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Krader HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Krader #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 Sticker Frader.png|With Krader #3 HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Teslo|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|With Teslo #2|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 HDFlainLunkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Flain & Lunk Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Gobba|link=Flain & Gobba Mix Murps Murp Blocked.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Murp Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo|link=Slumbo & Flain Murp LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Category:Character galleries